FailBook Too
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: If your girlfriend is too crazy-in-love with some British punk, your sister is running away with your ex-friend, and facebook is suddenly very sexual, you might just be Uchiha Sasuke.


**Title: **FailBook Too  
**Summary: **If your girlfriend is too crazy-in-love with some British punk, your sister is running away with your ex-friend, and facebook is suddenly very sexual, you might just be Uchiha Sasuke.  
**Pairings: **SasuSaku, mild NaruKarin, Slight ShikaIno and TenNeji (purposeful placement of names).  
**Notes1: **I thought this needed to be done.  
**Notes2: **I've based it around the most recent facebook. I hope you can understand who is talking. If not, tell me and I'll edit.  
**Notes3: **Sakura links something in one of the statuses; the link is in my profile. Watch more of their videos afterwards.  
**Notes4:** I've recently become addicted to twitter thanks to TMB, so there will most likely be another of these in twitter version soon.  
**Dedication:** Japan. Our love is with you. And The Midnight Beast. Because I love them. Ashley especially.

* * *

FailBook Too: The Crazy just hit the fan.  
_And one two three and one two three._

**Uchiha Karin  
**Any of you bitches up for a game of bball?  
**Uzumaki Naruto**, **Haruno Sakura** and **4 Others **like this.

**Uchiha Karin**  
I know you can see me, **Haruno Sakura**. And I'm taking you OUT.  
Tagged: **Haruno Sakura**  
**Haruno Sakura** oh, bitch. Those are fighting words.

**Haruno Sakura**  
Busy kicking **Uchiha Karin**'s cock-sucking ass all the way to Japan. (So, her giant dong can stop that fucking tsunami).  
Tagged: **Uchiha Karin  
Yamanaka Ino**, **Tenten **and **7 others** like this.  
**Uchiha Sasuke **You have brought this on yourself.  
**Haruno Sakura** But you'll defend me, won't you, sweetheart?  
**Uchiha Sasuke** There is nothing I can do for you now.  
**Haruno Sakura** Even if you get a reward?  
**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn. What kind of reward?  
**Uzumaki Naruto** MY VIRGIN EYES!

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
AAAAHHH!  
**Haruno Sakura** oh, shut the fuck up, you big slut. Like you're still a virgin. HA!  
**Uzumaki Naruto** I AM. I'm saving myself for the right girl.  
**Uchiha Sasuke **Oh yeah? Well, what about prom night? I seem to remember a certain Hyuga deflowering you.

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
I'm saving myself for one: **Haruno Sakura**.  
Tagged: **Haruno Sakura**  
**Haruno Sakura** likes this.  
**Uchiha Sasuke** I know where you live.  
**Uchiha Sasuke** Run. Run and hide, bitch.

**Haruno Sakura**  
Whenever you need me baby, call me; beep me, if you wanna reach me.  
**Yamanaka Ino**, and **Uchiha Karin** like this.  
**Uchiha Karin** WHERE YOU AT, WHORE. BBALL GAME, NAOW.  
**Yamanaka Ino **I THINK she's off saving Naruto's ass.  
**Hyuga Neji **She should let Uchiha have him. But it is amusing to watch the three of them run in circles like this.  
**Tenten** HE SPEAKS.  
**Uchiha Karin **Who knew the Hyuga was a facebook creeper.  
**Hyuga Neji** What?  
**Yamanaka Ino** He is so done for now.  
**Tenten **WE ARE TOTES MCGOATS SPAMMING YOU NOW, NEEEEHHH-JEEEE!  
**Hyuga Neji **Fuck me.  
**Uchiha Karin** with pleasure. ;)  
**Yamanaka Ino **I SAW HIM FIRST.  
**Tenten **Oh please. STFU.  
**Hyuga Hinata **Um... Please save Naruto-kun, Karin. Your brother is trying to eat him.  
**Uchiha Karin** Fuck. Literally? OH MY GOD. WHY AM I STILL HERE?  
**Tenten **Looks like this little fight is about to be brought to the Hyuga compound.  
**Hyuga Neji** Why?  
**Hyuga Hinata **Naruto-kun thought I could save him.  
**Yamanaka Ino **Idiot. Only Sakura's boobies can save him now.  
**Haruno Sakura **WOAH. WTF. Spam much!

**Tenten** to **Haruno Sakura**  
DUDE. 30 Seconds to Mars concert. Saturday. Get your shit and pick me up.  
**Uchiha Karin** likes this.  
**Uchiha Karin** Um. THANKS GUYS. Way to invite me!  
**Tenten **STFU. You like shit music.  
**Uchiha Karin **Justin is NOT shit.  
**Haruno Sakura** Fuck yeah, I'll grab ya at 10am. Got the tickets?  
**Haruno Sakura **Karin, Bieber is a gay-ass douche bag. He is NOT good music.

**Tenten** to **Haruno Sakura**  
I have the tickets, idiot. Just pay me back.  
And 10 is great. I have five tickets. Wanna bring some pals?  
**Uchiha Karin** likes this.

**Haruno Sakura** to **Tenten**  
**Uchiha Karin**'s such a creep, and NOT invited. Go see The Jonas Bro's or whatever.  
We can both bring a date and who would be okay with two couples?  
Tagged: **Uchiha Karin**

**Tenten** to **Haruno Sakura**  
Undoubtedly.  
Sounds good. Hows about **Inuzuka Kiba**?  
Tagged: **Inuzuka Kiba**  
**Haruno Sakura** NOW IT'S A PARTY.  
**Inuzuka Kiba** I am SO IN.

**Haruno Sakura **to **Uchiha Sasuke**  
I know you creep on my profile, so don't pretend you don't understand my question.  
You in?

**Uchiha Sasuke** to **Haruno Sakura**  
Fuck yeah I'm in.  
If only because that fucking mutt has touchy paws.

**Haruno Sakura** to **Uchiha Sasuke**  
He was NOT groping me.

**Uchiha Sasuke** to **Haruno Sakura**  
Whatever you say, Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura** to **Inuzuka Kiba**  
I'll be by at 10. You better wake your ass up or we'll wake it for you.

**Uchiha Sasuke** to **Inuzuka Kiba**  
And when she says "we'll" it means me. So, don't get all day dreamy about MY girlfriend, mutt.

**Inuzuka Kiba**  
Well shit.

**Tenten**  
CONCERT DAY.  
**Haruno Sakura **likes this.

**Haruno Sakura**  
30 SECONDS TO FUCKING MARS, BABY!  
**Tenten** likes this.

**Yamanaka Ino**  
I WISH I HAD BETTER FUCKING FRIENDS!  
**Haruno Sakura** Way to bring down the joy, Pig.  
**Tenten** You just cock-blocked my happiness.  
**Inuzuka Kiba **I LUHHHHH YOOOUUUU.

**Nara**** Shikamaru**  
is annoyed that everyone continues to abuse their facebook statuses.

**Yamanaka Ino**  
IS oh go suck a dick, buddy, cause it don't matter.

**Nara**** Shikamaru**  
is a changed man. **Yamanaka Ino **'s opinion has changed his entire way of thinking!  
Tagged: **Yamanaka Ino  
Yamanaka Ino **Fuck you. There is NO NEED for sarcasm, bud!

**Uchiha Sasuke**  
This is going to be a long night.  
**Haruno Sakura **If long is Sasuke-ese for AWESOME, then FUCK YEAH!  
**Tenten **FUCK YES, IT BETTER BE LONG. I DIDN'T PAY A BAJILLION DOLLARS FOR A TWO HOUR CONCERT!  
**Haruno Sakura** You paid fifty dollars. Stuff it.  
**Tenten** Go to hell, bitch.  
**Haruno Sakura** FUCK YOU. Isn't anyone going to defend me?  
**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn.  
**Hyuga Neji **What have I gotten myself into now?  
**Tenten **You should probably not comment on these, Neji. You're just gunna get spammed.

**Inuzuka Kiba**  
FUCK YEAH. Two babes and a concert! WINNING.  
**Haruno Sakura** and **Tenten** like this.  
**Hyuga Neji **You are DEAD MEAT, Inuzuka.  
**Uchiha Sasuke** Fucking run, mutt!  
**Tenten **Ladies, ladies. Calm it down. You're both pretty!

**Tenten**  
Charlie Sheen. WINNING.  
**Haruno Sakura**, and **Inuzuka Kiba** like this.

**Haruno Sakura**  
THE MIDNIGHT BEAST. WINNNNNIINNGGGG.  
**Tenten**, **Uchiha Karin**, **Hozuki Suigetsu** and **12 others** like this.  
**Hozuki Suigetsu **Marry me.  
**Haruno Sakura** Sorry, babe, but I'm saving myself for Ashley.  
**Tenten**NEXT CONCERT, DAHHHLINNN.  
**Hozuki Suigetsu **Damnit.  
**Uchiha Sasuke** Excuse me?  
**Haruno Sakura **nothing to dwell over, sasucakes.  
**Tenten** FYI. DRU IS WHERE IT'S AT.  
**Yamanaka Ino **HELLOOOO. STEEFAAANN? GAWGEOUS.  
**Haruno Sakura **IMA PUNCH YOU BOTH OUT. ASH IS THE SHIIIITTT.  
**Tenten **at least we can all get with one.  
**Haruno Sakura** NO FIGHTS, RIGHTS?  
**Uchiha Karin **Yesssss.  
**Tenten **STFU, KARIN. You have no idea what we're talking about. Go chill with Biebs.

**Yamanaka Ino**  
They callin him an alien, a big pervert alien  
**Haruno Sakura**, **Tenten**, and **Hozuki Suigetsu** like this.  
**Haruno Sakura **It kills me when Ash and Dru blow out Stef's candle!  
**Hozuki Suigetsu** He's not winner, he's way more fail-ian

**Haruno Sakura**  
Concert was spiff. **Uchiha Sasuke **is so drrruuunnnkkk. Lovin' it. But, I'VE got special powers, I can stay up for SEVEN WHOLE HOURS.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Sasuke**  
**Tenten**, **Inuzuka Kiba**, **Yamanaka Ino**, and **15 others** like this.  
**Uchiha Karin **I FUCKIN WISH YOU COULD love A STATUS.  
**Inuzuka Kiba **It's so fucking hilarious! He keeps hitting on Sakura, and it's just like dude. She's already your gf.  
**Tenten **Taylor ima let you finish after i destroy another fairly decent song.. but Sasuke's drunkity is the funniest thing in life.  
**Tenten **also that reference was to tmb's e.t. not kanye.  
**Tenten **ALSO. NINJA ON THE DANCE FLOOR, GUUUURRRL. I wanna be your best friend, but you're such a bellend!  
**Haruno Sakura** He likes boys, but he's not gay-lien.  
**Uchiha Karin **Drunk Sasuke is amazing. take advantage of this never-again situation.

**Uchiha Sasuke**  
butt he's nooottt gaayyyliiiieeennn.  
**Haruno Sakura**, **Tenten**, **Inuzuka Kiba**, and **22 others **like this.  
**Haruno Sakura** Go to sleep, babe.  
**Uchiha Sasuke **only if you come tooooo. ;)  
**Yamanaka Ino **OMG. My day has just been made.  
**Uzumaki Naruto **AHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! DUDE!

**Haruno Sakura**  
ASHLEY HORNE IS LIFE.  
**Uchiha Sasuke **Wrong name.  
**Haruno Sakura** Cough. This is awkward.

**Haruno Sakura**  
ASHLEY HORNE IS LIFE. **Uchiha Sasuke **IS HEAVEN.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Sasuke**  
**Uchiha Sasuke** Closer.  
**Haruno Sakura **That's the best you'll get out of me!

**Yamanaka Ino**  
ACTUALLY. STEFAN ABINGDON IS LIIIIIFFFFEEE.  
**Haruno Sakura** Lies.

**Tenten**  
Dru Wakely is LIFELIFELIFELIFELIFELIFELIFE.  
**Hyuga Neji **Cough.  
**Tenten **Shut your mouth, Hyuga. It's true shit.  
**Haruno Sakura **Now, THAT is a definite LIELIELIELIELIE.  
**Yamanaka Ino **Agreed. Dru is adorable, but not life. He is a pudgy little love-ball.  
**Tenten **Whatever. None of you have taste.

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
NO UNDERSTANDING OF ALL THIS BRIT-LOVE.  
**Uchiha Sasuke**, **Hyuga Neji**, **Nara Shikamaru**, and **6 others** like this.

**Nara**** Shikamaru**  
wonders who the fuck these British punks are that they are stealing all of the women.  
**Haruno Sakura** Bitch, please. None of you compare. (Link).

**Nara**** Shikamaru**  
was wrong.  
**Uzumaki Naruto **THE FUCK!  
**Nara**** Shikamaru **They're pretty cool.  
**Uchiha Sasuke** You are no longer one of us.

**Yamanaka Ino**  
FUCKING CHECK IT, SEE **Nara Shikamaru **'S STATUS.  
Tagged: **Nara**** Shikamaru**  
**Haruno Sakura**, **Tenten**, **Uchiha Karin**, and **4 others **like this.

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
Never watching a fucking video about the faggot's stealing our women.  
**Uchiha Sasuke** What WOMAN are YOU speaking of?

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
**Uchiha Sasuke** is a faggot-y bitch. I hope that Ashton dude or whatever nails **Haruno Sakura.**  
Tagged: **Uchiha Sasuke**, **Haruno Sakura**.  
**Haruno Sakura **likes this.  
**Uchiha Sasuke** FUCK YOU. I know where you live.  
**Haruno Sakura **I agree Naruto.  
**Uchiha Sasuke** Fuck no, she doesn't.  
**Haruno Sakura **I do- Wait. Doorrbeeellll..  
**Uzumaki Naruto **NO, SAKURA!  
**Uzumaki Naruto** Guys?  
**Uzumaki Naruto** Hello?

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
Off to Mexico now.

**Uchiha Karin**  
I LOVE YOU, **Uzumaki Naruto**. Let's elope! I wanna prove my fucker of a broseph wrong.  
Tagged: **Uzumaki Naruto**  
**Uchiha Sasuke **YOU WILL NOT.  
**Uzumaki Naruto** I'll pick you up on the way to the airport.  
**Haruno Sakura** HOLY STEAM! You guys should seeeeee how pissed Sasuke looks right now!

**Uzumaki Naruto** to **Haruno Sakura**  
Remember that (diversion) thing we talked about the only weekend?  
DO IT.

**Haruno Sakura** to **Uzumaki Naruto**  
You got it, babe.

**Haruno Sakura** to **Uchiha Sasuke**  
I LOVE YOU, HUNNYBUNN.

**Haruno Sakura**  
**Uchiha Sasuke** is my one and only.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura** to **Uchiha Sasuke**  
What's up, babycakes?

**Haruno Sakura **to** Uchiha Sasuke**  
Wanna make out?

**Uchiha Sasuke** to **Uzumaki Naruto**  
When you put something in parenthesis, the word can still be read.

**Haruno Sakura** to **Uzumaki Naruto**  
Sorry, baby, I tried.  
Good luck with Karin!

**Uchiha Sasuke** to **Haruno Sakura**  
Don't encourage him!

**Haruno Sakura** to **Uchiha Sasuke**  
Hey, babe, the name's pogo, you wanna jump on my stick?

**Uchiha Sasuke** to **Haruno Sakura**  
Hn. I think it would be the opposite.

**Haruno Sakura** to **Uchiha Sasuke**  
WELL. I know I wanna.  
But, whatever.

**Haruno Sakura** to **Uchiha Sasuke**  
I'll just lie here, on your bed.

**Haruno Sakura** to **Uchiha Sasuke**  
Wet.

**Haruno Sakura **to **Uchiha Sasuke**  
Naked.

**Haruno Sakura **to **Uchiha Sasuke**  
Very aroused...

**Haruno Sakura**  
Anybody wanna join?  
**Inuzuka Kiba**, **Hozuki Suigetsu**, **Uzumaki Naruto **and **27 others **like this.  
**Uchiha Sasuke** Touch her and I torture you slowly. Your eyeballs will go first.

**Uchiha Sasuke** to **Haruno Sakura**  
On my way home.

**Haruno Sakura** to **Uchiha Sasuke**  
YAY!

**Uchiha Sakura** to **Haruno Sakura**  
But, YOU will make up for this later.

**Haruno Sakura** to **Uchiha Sasuke**  
Yes, Master-sama.


End file.
